Record Deals Jelousy drama
by candydrop227
Summary: Let's say that total drama was actully high school but everything still happened. Courtney works as a music manager but when the band turns out to be old "friends" and she can't get out of it and they can't get out of it she relizes she is still mad and turns to someone to try to get them jelous. Note I do not own character's or any total drama songs
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone if you reading this thanks now just to let you know there will be some tdwt songs in this but I do not own anything guys except the plot**

**Oops I meet you again**

**Courtney's p.o.v**

I was second in command of Liconal Records we accepted all kinds of music. I was a mager manager my boss had just assigned me to a band Dwen weird name if you ask me. It was a band involving two twenty-four year olds ironic but I was still intrested. " Hello I am- Duncan!" " Ah come on." I said. " Princess long time no see." said Duncan. " Hey when did you change your name to Duncan." laughed Gwen. " Okay so I am assuming you two want a heavy metal band am I correct?" I said sucking up the fact that Duncan was my ex. " Yeah, so Princess please tell me your the assistant and not our manager." said Duncan. " Believe me I wish I could tell you that so Duncan show me a video from your band." I said. He handed me a video. After my interview I discovered unless I wanted to be fired I had to stick with Gwen and Duncan. When I got home I pulled out an old video that my friends and I made about Gwen and Duncan. I was singing

Courtney: _Boyfriend kisser!_  
_I thought she was my friend,_  
_But now it's time to diss her!_  
_Sure we had some fun times,_  
_But I'm not gonna miss her now!_  
Heather: _Boyfriend kisser!_  
Courtney: _You're gonna get_  
_What's coming to you_  
_If it's the last thing_  
_I ever do-oo-oo!_  
Heather: _That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
Courtney and Heather: _That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
Courtney: _Let's go a little back!_  
_We captured Duncan in a sack._  
Heather: _And had a laugh attack_  
_When you stretched me on the rack!_  
Courtney: _All those times you made me smile,_  
_You wanted my man_  
_All the while!_  
Sierra: Duh! It was so obvious.  
Courtney and Heather: _Boyfriend kisser!_  
Courtney: _You're not my new sister!_  
_You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!_  
Heather: _Boyfriend kisser!_  
Courtney and Heather: _You're gonna get what's coming to you!_  
Courtney: _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!_

I was so mad at Gwen and Duncan but I thought I had gotten over that but seeing them just makes me rememmber everything but maybe I could make Gwen jealous by dating one of her ex's Trent. So I called Trent up and he is going through with the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone if you are reading this then you most likely read the first chapter too**

**Courtney will also be singing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Okay so everyone you are going to hear Duncan singing a song that Courtney wrote but in reality I wrote it let me know what you think any way don't own anything just the plot**

**Plan goes into action**

**Courtney's p.o.v**

Trent was helping me put up a video on youtube I pretended I was singing this to Duncan

_"I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last"

**" **That was great Courtney." said Trent. " Thanks." Trent left. I started crying it was supposed to make him cry. I sent it in to youtube. I payed for it to go on the first page. I went into work today with a new song for Duncan. He read over it. " It looks good Princess but a love song really?" said Duncan. " Okay just sing it Duncan."

_"Hey I want to ask you a question everday but how can I see you your so far away, baby I miss your smile at dark but why did I ruin it quickly we still had spark. I wish I knew if you could rememmber what does it take for you to answer my questions?_

_Hey this is a letter you sent to me when you could actully smile at me why did I go and ruin it all we still had spark, but some people still say it was my fall._

_Babe I miss you so much why must you send me a signal then turn me away do you like me or are you still mad I made out with that girl in the bathroom." _Duncan stopped. " Princess this seems farmiluar, wait is this suposed to be an apolidgy from me to you?" he asked. "No it is not you singing to me it is you singing about feelings which your fans will enjoy." I said. " Well okay when should Dwen's album be out?" he asked. " Um I think if everything goes ny calculations four months." I said that is awesome Princess." he said. He picked me up and started spinning me around. " Put me down, PUT ME DOWN!" I said. " Geez." he mumbled. He smirked at me. " So Duncan you want to get a bite to eat I can tell you more about the album my treat." I asked. " Uh sure Princess there not all going to be like love songs are they?" he asked. " I don't know I've only written four and there has to be thirteen on the album so not sure." I said. We went to a diner about two miles away from the record studio it felt nice to be with Duncan again. " So Princess this is really cool place." said Duncan scratching his head. " Thanks Duncan I come here to relax with my boyfriend." I said. Duncan looked confused. " Boyfriend?" he coughed out. " Oh yeah I started seeing someone that went to our school." I said. " Wow that is great Princess maybe we should double date." he laughed. " No that is not a good idea it would be really awkward but not just for us." I said. " Why you dating Elvis?" he laughed. " Yes I am Duncan." I said. " Oh that is great Princess." he said. I stormed out.

**Duncan's p.o.v.**

I was left with the bill after Princess stormed out. But Princess had a boyfriend and it was Elvis. When I got home Gwen was waiting on me. " Hey Duncan this weird Princess video is on the front page it is sad she is singing to her ex." said Gwen. " Hey you heard that Princess has a boyfriend?" I asked. " Who?" asked Gwen." Elvis." I said. " Trent well that is ironic." she said. " I know Pasty." he said. I zoned out after that all that was on my mind was Princess did I still like her? Ofcoarse not I was with Gwen. I am not a cheater, anymore. But when I think about Courtney and Trent it just makes me.

**Well Duncan break up with Gwen **

**Well Courtney push Duncan over the edge**

**Read to find out **

**Note: Courtney was singing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Note: Duncan was singing We still had Spark by yours truely**

**Hey I would like to give a speical thanks to xa****nnaxmurdrrx and Kutiekat44 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just telling you I do not own the Charactors just the plot**

**So last time you read about Courtney's plan going in to action also you saw Duncan getting jealous and you saw a bit of ****trenety you also read Courtney singing last kiss but in this chapter she will be singing Hey Stephan except she will be singing Hey Duncan instead but anyway its by Taylor swift and I don't own it but anyway this chapter is half way in Courtney's halfway in Duncan's but anyway in this chapter Courtney is going to run end to some one from high school who FYI isn't gay. **

**Courtney's p.o.v.**

Well, it had been a long day I was hanging out with Trent trying to find a way to get DUncan and Gwen jealous. " Trent if you knew how things were going to turn out would you still have went out with Gwen?" I asked. " To be honost yeah she made my heart beat she was my center she rocked my world so I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." he said. " Wow you know I would do it too not with Gwen but with Duncan." I said. " Nice to know." he said. We lsughed are heads off then we started playfully punching each other but then he kissed me. At first I kissed back but then pulled away. " Oh I'm sorry Court." he said. " Don't be." I said. We started making out and to be honost we almost crossed the line. " That was fun but we need to focus Trent." I said trying to get back to buisness. " Oh yeah um you can sing a song about how Duncan used to make you feel." he said. I nodded. He pulled his video camera out.

Hey Duncan, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Duncan, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Duncan, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Duncan, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Duncan, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

" Impressive but I have to go see you next week I have to go to New York to visit some family." he said. " See you then." I said. Trent left. Again I payed for it to go on the front page. Since tomorrow was my day off I was going to relax. I then fell aleep. I went to walk around I then feel me staring to run and eventully right into someones face in the library. Are lips touched for a short kiss. " Watch were your going why don't you." he said. Right away I knew who it was it was a kid Duncan used to bully byt he was in alot of my classes. " Sorry Noah." I said. " Oh hey its Princess isn't it?" he asked sarcasticly and obviously not caring. " Actully its Courtney book star." I said trying my best to mock him. " Well nice to re-meet you Courtney bookstar." he said laughing. " Are you mocking Princess dweeb." I heard Duncan say. Duncan never showed his face it was like I imagened it. So before I knew it I was making out with Noah. Probably about two hours later we stopped and I left. I found Duncan sitting down. I went to sit down next to him and we made-out. " I missed you Princess." he said. Right before we kiss again I hear someone saying my name. I then wake up to find out it was a dream. I saw smoke my house was on fire! I ran but found that I was trapped I had to get to the window. My window wouldn't open it was wedged or something. I was almost on fire there was now no way out. I hear some voices outside. " Is she still alive?" I heard someone ask. " I don't think so." said another voice. I started to hear crying. " I'm still alive." I shout at rhe top of my lungs. I quickly rose to my feet they must not have heard me. With no other option I throw myself through the window. I was bleeding bad. " She is still alive get her into an ambulance." said someone. I blacked out. I woke up with Duncan beside me. " Hey Princess your up.: he said. " What happened?" I asked. " Well this morning some idiot thought it would be a good idea to shoot of some fireworks and one lost control and hit your house." he said. I smiled but then I realized I only sleep in my underwhere and bra. I pulled up my blanket noticing this. " Oh Princess by the way your at my house and when you jumped out the window your clothes came off." he said. " What?" I said embarssed. " Yeah so Gwen has an outfit here and I'll leave you to get dressed." he said leaving. Duncan left. Once I got up I saw Duncan was right I was completly naked. I slipped on Gwen's clothes and meet him in the living room. " So how did you know my house was on fire?" I asked.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

At about ten I saw fire trucks sprinting passed my house. " Awesome I got to check this out." I said. I hopped in my car and followed the truck. It stopped at Courtney's. I rushed out."Is she still alive I ask." I don't think so." said a fireman. " No she can't be dead I'm in love with her are you sure please tell me is she alive." I said. " I don't think so." he said again. I started to cry and it takes alot for me to cry. Then I see Courtney barge through the window naked. " What the heck?" I say. They rushed her into an ambulance. " Do you have any clothes to put on her?" I ask. " No all we have is a blanket." said an ambulance lady. They ran some tests on her and she was fine but she was out cold." Here lover boy she is all yours." said the lady. I held Courtney in a blanket and put her in my car then I drove home and layed Princess in my bed. I started to see her eyes open. " Hey Princess." I said. she looked creeped out. " What happened?" she asked slightly blushing."Well this morning some idiot thought it would be a good idea to shoot of some fireworks and one lost control and hit your house." She smiled. She then looke alittle scared and pulled up her blanket. I smirked but she didn't notice. " Oh Princess by the way your at my house and when you jumped out the window your clothes came off." I said. " What?" she asked blushing as red as a tomato. " Yeah so Gwen has an outfit here and I'll leave you to get dressed." I said. I left and was being a perfect gentleman well I thought so anyway. I sat down on the couch. About a minute later she comes out in Gwen's clothes. " So how did you know my house was on fire?" she asked. " You know I saw some trucks they said you were dead but your not." I said. I tried hard to hold back tears. " Okay well all leave you here." she said. I grabbed her arm. " No Princess you are staying at my place for a while so let's talk how'd you sleep?" I asked with a laugh. " Actully I had two dream make-out sessions." she said. " Both with me I'm guessing." I said sarcastcly. " Actully with two diffrent guys." she said. " Let me guess your boyfriend and my charming self." I laughed. " No, it wasn't with my boyfriend it was with a boy from our old high school actully both the boys I dreamt made-out with went to our school." she said. " Really who?" I asked actully getting intrested. " Um well one is Noah and the other was you." she said not looking at me. " Who was better?" I asked trying to hold back laughter. " You." she said. " I knew it." I said laughing. " Can we talk about something else like the album?" she asked. " Uh sure we could run through some lyrics." I said awkradly. Duncan you like her tell her. Duncan don't tell her. Without being able to resist I kissed her. She actully kissed me back but then. " What in the world is going on here?" shouted Gwen. " I guess now both of you can sing boyfriend kisser." I said wierdly. " Duncan why does that thing have on my clothes?" Gwen asked furisly. " Why don't you go home." Gwen screamed at Courtney. Courtney started to cry. " What's wrong did I make the little prom queen mad?" Gwen said mockingly. " Gwen Princess' house burned down so I took her here." said Duncan. Courtney ran off she just ran out the door. " Gwen you did the same thing in Junior year." I screamed. " Well that was diffrent Courtney is a stuburn bossy witch." said Gwen. " Yeah its over Gothy." I said. I ran to find Courtney who I could here screaming. I found her sitting next to a trash can. " Princess you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine now go back to your stupid goth girl." she said crying buckets. " I broke it off with her." I said. I leaned in to kiss her but she didn't let me. "Princess." I said. " Duncan I was in her place junior year as soon as you kissed her and I found out I broke up with you but it was really like you had dumped me, now Duncan I really love you I do but you and Gwen have been dating for almost ten years and I ruined it." she said. " Princess I hate to burst your bubble but you didn't make me dump her Gwen was awesome she was the perfect friend for me but you are the perfect match for me." I said. " Not interupting your moment am I." said Noah. " Scram dork." I said. He smirked. " Oh Duncan hi um long time buddy I'll just be leaving see you around guys haha." Noah ran for the hills. I turned around and Princess was laughing her head off. I kissed her. " Come on Princess since Gwen is like totally ticked we will rent a hotel you know kinda like me and you against the world." I said. She grabbed my hand and we started walking.

**Okay guys sorry its took me so long to update but today I am going to try to add more chapters to each story. I brought Noah in I'm thinking about bringing in someone else so I will give you guys three charactors and you guys pick **

**Owen **

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Okay guys just so you know I might not update for a while summer stupid reading progect so I will update again either tonight early tomorrow morning or next week but just in case I am not back for a bit**

**Happy 4th of July **

**But like anyways I would like to think everyone who is reading and dudes and dudettes I really am picking alot up from Geoff who by the by is going to be in the next chapter cool. **


End file.
